Just Us
by DominoCullen
Summary: Bella woke up in a bed with an unknown man after a wild night. She left, hoping that that story was over. Guess who happens to be the newest celebrity client of her big brother? A story of Brits, DILFs and families, and a best-of-both-worlds love. R
1. Eew Public Bathrooms

***Steps to the stage awkwardly* Um. Hello! Please don't throw stuff on me! **

**So, this is my new fanfic. I know, I have, what, ten others to finish. And I'm sorry for that! I really am, I'm disappointing even myself, and that's not a good feeling. But, this story is something new, something I've been working on for months and I have to put it here because I'll go crazy if I don't post it!**

**So, read, review... And whatnot. Just don't hate me. Pweez? *puppy-dog-eyes, puppy-dog-eyes***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Eew. Public Bathroom.**

This is not how I planned to wake up.

I felt _his _scorching warm body next to me, especially since he threw his arm over my back. I turned my head towards his and stared at his pale complexion and his bronze wild hair. Damn, that was a fine male specimen.

Last night I had gone out with my brother and his girlfriend. Emmett was annoying with all his questions about me not having a boyfriend and he and Rosalie screamed at each other. And then she changed her look and the two excused themselves as they ran to a bathroom in the crowded club.

Eew. Public bathroom. I shook from grossness.

Vegas seemed pretty boring right about now.

''What's a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone?'' I heard a perfect British accent from behind me and turned around.

I faced the sexiest man alive.

Seriously. He had everything: he had the height, the big green eyes, the sexy smirk and the weirdest shade of bronze hair gone wild all over his head.

''What does it look like? Sitting, obviously.'' I said in a sarcastic tone, wanting to play queen of the Iciness. He laughed and I wanted to close my eyes and drown in his laugh.

''Sassy. That's a new one.'' He smiled and I had to remind myself to breathe. ''Can I sit down?'' He asked, pointing at the empty chair next to me.

''I don't know; can you?'' I asked with a smile on my lips. I suddenly gained a new perspective on things- he was the toy I so badly wanted.

Being a spoiled brat, I would get that toy, no matter what cost.

My toy laughed again and sat down coolly. I noticed he was wearing a white shirt, black tight jeans and Chucks. Both of his wrists were covered in red bandanas and leather strips. He smiled cockily.

''So, what _is _a pretty girl like you doing all alone? Where is the horde of guys that worship at your feet?'' He asked and despite my will, I felt myself blush. Compliments worked on me.

''What's a handsome Brit doing alone in a Vegas bar? Where are the American girls that should swoon every time you open that mouth of yours?'' I asked back and thought of his pretty, kissable, lickable lips...

''They didn't let them in the bar. Too much hysteria.'' He said with a sexy, confident smirk. I giggled like a little girl and his grin became wider.

''Completely understandable.'' I said and drank up the rest of my Cosmopolitan. I snapped my fingers and signaled the waiter I want another one. Brit-boy looked at me. ''What?'' I asked, confused.

''Did you seriously snap your fingers and got a Cosmo?'' He asked, incredulous. I nodded.

''What? Didn't notice the tattoo that said spoiled brat on my forehead?'' I asked as I took a big sip of the new drink. I didn't know why the hell I was drinking so much- I never took drinks pretty well.

''Oh, wait...'' He said and brushed my bangs aside. ''Oh, there it is!'' He said with a smile and I rolled my eyes at him.

''Extremely funny.'' I said bitterly as I drank down my Cosmo.

''Don't be such a sour cherry, Beautiful. Come dance with me.'' He said with a seductive smile and gave me his hand. I blushed again but took his offer and he helped me stand up. I tried walking without shaking or stuttering, but I obviously failed since he put his arm around my waist to support me.

Slow songs were playing since it was almost closing time. He wrapped my arms around his neck and his own around my waist. He started moving slowly and I put my head on his chest. His chin rested on my head.

''Who would have thought you were a sucker for romantic?'' He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes and blushed, looking up at him. Damn he was tall. He was also grinning and looking into my eyes with his green ones.

''What's so wrong with that?'' I asked in a bitchy voice. He laughed softly and I melted.

''Nothing. It's cute. But dangerous. You could fall for such simple tricks like... You have beautiful eyes.'' He said, still smiling and while I blushed I wondered how he was able to smile like that all the time? My jaw would probably fall off.

''See?'' He said cockily and I stopped moving with him and took a step back. He looked like he regretted it big time.

''For what it's worth, you do have beautiful eyes.'' He said and I just crossed my arms. ''Dance with me. Please?'' He said and I couldn't resist him.

''You're an ass.'' I said looking at him and he smiled.

''Ah, but that's why you love me.'' I burst out laughing.

''You're too cocky.''

''So I've been told.'' He grinned widely.

''Shut up.'' I said while rolling my eyes.

''Shut me up.'' He said and I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. He looked damn surprised and didn't say a word. I started laughing.

''You are speechless. I am amazed.'' Is aid and giggled before he leaned down and kissed me, surprising me.

Damn. Brit-boy knew how to kiss. He kissed me long and slow, his tongue playing with mine and making me breathe faster and faster. His hands slid dangerously low and cupped my ass.

Unfortunately we had to start breathing. The song was still paying and the room was still dark but now, it felt like it was just the two of us. He leaned down again and kissed my neck. I sighed and he moved his lips up to the spot below my ear and I shuddered.

''My place or yours?'' He asked quietly, in a voice that gave me the option to say 'no' and get the hell away from him.

''Yours.'' I breathed out, surprising the hell out of myself and he bit my neck. I wanted to scream.

We ran outside and he pulled me into a big black limo. I didn't give much thought to it when he pushed me down on the seat gently and hovered above me, kissing my neck, with his hands trailing over my body.

* * *

***fiddles nervously with fingers* Oh! You read it! So, how did you like it? Be honest! Next chapter is coming up in five days, if I get more than ten reviews, I'll post it in two days max. **

**If you have any questions, send me a message here on fanfiction or ask a question on my Formspring account: http:/www(dot)formspring(dot)me/DominoCullen (yes! I have a Formspring! I feel so... Americanized :D)**

**Leave me some love,**

**XOXO, Domino**


	2. The Luxury Hotel

**Five days have passed. We've collected nine reviews. *sigh* Well, it's a start. *smiles pleasantly***

**Okay, new chapter! Hopefully you'll like it. I'm still in strained relationships with my lemons, but everybody makes mistakes. Just skip the boring A/N, since we all know nothing bright will be said and start reading the good part :)**

**Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Luxury Hotel**

The car suddenly stopped and he pulled me out again, and into a huge, expensive looking hotel. He nodded to all the people who worked there and pushed me into the elevator. He kissed my lips again fiercely and I moaned into his mouth. With a ding the door opened to a huge suite with leather couches and huge plasma TVs and a huge balcony.

Brit-boy pulled us out into the suite and pressed me against the wall. His hand trailed from my waist to my ass and to my knee and he lifted it up around his hip. He held me and I wrapped my other leg around him too, without breaking the kiss. He rocked his hips and I felt his erection against my sensitive spot. I moaned and bit his neck, continuing to suck on it. He growled like an animal and I felt myself get wet.

He carried me to a room with a huge bed in the center of it. He put us down and started kissing my neck again. I heard a ripping sound and realized he just ripped my blouse in half. I laughed at his eagerness and he rubbed himself against me again, making me moan.

He started kissing my breasts and his hands were behind my back trying to unclasp my bra. I arched my back and helped him. The second he took it off he attacked my right nipple, licking it and biting it and making me shudder and gasp. He licked his way to my other nipple and did the same thing to it, almost making me cum then and there.

He came back up and started kissing my lips, but his fingers went down south and into my pants. He started working on my clit, without breaking the kiss and I kept arching into him, my moans quieted by his lips.

He suddenly slid two fingers inside me and I let out a small scream. He smiled against my lips and paid attention to my neck again, biting it and kissing it. He pumped his fingers stronger and faster inside me and I gasped for breath, screaming and moaning at the same time. He pumped in one more time and I screamed loudly, arching my back as I came. I fell on the bed exhausted and gasping and he chuckled quietly.

I decided to turn the tables and suddenly, I was on top of him. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back willingly. I moved down, biting his neck as he breathed out slowly. I pulled at the hem of his shirt and he helped me get it off of him. I stared at his pale chest and his sexy abs and his strong arms and leaned down, making a trail of kisses down to his jeans.

I unzipped them and pulled them down, smiling at the huge lump in his boxers. I pulled those down too and my eyes widened when I saw how big he was. I composed my self and put my fingers around it, stroking it gently. Brit-boy clutched the sheets in his fists.

I started going faster and faster and his eyes closed. I put his dick in my mouth and started licking the tip of it and I heard him growl. I took it as far as it went, and he kept gasping and shuddering.

''Yeah, Baby...'' He moaned and I felt myself wet again due to his accent and the rawness in his voice.

I kept licking him and he went tense a second before he exploded in my mouth and I swallowed every single drop. He relaxed and I kissed up his chest until I finally found his lips again. He bit my lower lip and I moaned.

''You have too much fucking clothes on you.'' He said and as he turned us around and pulled down my jeans. I heard a ripping sound.

''Oh, I swear, Brit-boy, if you ripped my pants, I'm gonna cut your dick off.'' I threatened and he pulled my panties down and off my legs, spreading them.

''Trust me, you do not want to do that.'' He said as he plunged in me and I arched my back to the point it hurt. It amazed me that even after a blow-job, he was able to continue. He pumped hard in me, holding himself above me with his arms. I pulled his face down and kissed him. He moaned and growled like an animal and kept going faster and faster. I wrapped my legs around him and he went even deeper making me scream in his mouth.

I enjoyed every time his sweaty hips collapsed with mine and we would moan. I unwrapped my legs and pushed him, trying to turn us around again. He complied and now he was on his back and I was riding him. I rolled my hips slowly, torturing him and he suddenly caught them and pressed me down. I started moving faster and faster and he moved with me, driving me insane.

''Cum baby, cum with me!'' I said in a whisper-yell and he slammed into me one last time before with a scream I fell down on his chest breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

''I think I like America a lot freaking more now.'' He said in a breathy voice and I giggled, panting. I rolled myself off of him and looked into the ceiling.

''Bloody hell.'' I said, faking a British accent.

''You have a terrible accent.'' He said and I laughed again. He rolled on top of me again and kissed my lips. He trailed kisses all the way to my belly button and I gasped suddenly and loudly when he licked my clit. My eyes rolled somewhere in the back of my head as he kept his very talented tongue working on my clit and I shook like crazy. I moaned embarrassingly loud when he put two fingers inside me again.

''Oh, yes...'' I panted and shivered again, realizing through the hurt that my back were completely arched. I slumped down on the bed, completely exhausted and utterly surprised.

''What... What was that for?'' I asked while trying to catch my breath.

''Just a thank you.'' He said while chuckling and hovering over me again. I found his tousled sex hair, his sweat covered lean and muscular body and the sexy grin on his face a very pleasant sight. I ran my hands over his torso and he leaned down to nuzzle my neck.

The night was far from over at that point but I sighed as I removed his arm carefully away from my back and got out of the bed quietly. I looked around the room and located my bra, panties and jeans in a bunch on the floor. I picked them up and pulled them on quietly, seeing that my brand new, super-extra-tight-sexy-as-hell jeans were ripped on the knee.

I would cut off his dick if I didn't think it would be such a damn waste. I turned around a few times to find my blouse and realized it wouldn't be of any use- all the buttons were popped out and half of it was ripped. I walked on my tiptoes to his closet and grabbed a big black shirt with a colorful slogan on it that I didn't read because I was in a hurry. The shirt was huge on me, and even though I was pretty damn tall for a girl with my 5''9, he was still at least 6''6 and his shirt covered me from neck to about two inches below my ass. I probably looked like a hobo. I found my socks and black Chucks, which I had no idea how or when went off my feet and tied them back on.

I found that elevator that brought us up here and rang it back. It came fairly quickly and before the door closed, stole one last glance at the extra expensive suite. The elevator door closed and mirrored my reflection. I looked tired with my hair looking exactly like I just rolled off from my bed after a busy night.

Damn it!

The elevator door opened to a huge lobby full of busy workers and expensive looking people. I rushed through the lobby quickly and got out.

I only had my cell with me and five bucks. I came to this city a week ago and had no fucking idea where my apartment was. I checked my phone.

30 missed calls. 20 text messages. All from Emmett.

Aw crap.

He'd have a seizure if he knew what I did. He was, after all, my big brother, and when it came to boys, he acted much like our father- scaring them off with a shotgun.

I stared at my cell and sighed heavily knowing who I had to call. I pressed the green button and put my cell to my ear.

''Do you know how much trouble you're in?'' Rosalie's heavily sarcastic voice answered.

''I know.'' I sighed. Rosalie almost always acted like a bitch, but if you were her friend, she would only act as a bitch occasionally, in times when you move to a new city, go out with her and her boyfriend and then disappear for the rest of the night, without a word. And then call her at 8 in the morning.

''What happened?'' She asked concerned.

''Nothing happened. Please, can you come pick me up? Without telling Em? I haven't got the slightest clue how to go to my apartment from here.''

''Where are you?'' She asked and I heard shuffling from the other side. She was getting dressed.

I turned around and observed the expensive looking hotel behind me.

''Um, near the Luxury hotel.'' I said and heard her gasp as she closed the door.

''How the hell did you get there? That's half way across the city from here!'' She said and I shrugged as if she could see me.

''Are you coming?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' She answered and I hung up.

I sat on the curb and tried to smooth my hair to something appropriate before Rosalie came. I waited for a solid fifteen minutes before I saw her bright red BMW. I stood up, relieved, because all the time while I was waiting, I was scared to death that Brit-boy would come out and see me. She stopped and opened the door and I ran in.

She stared at me for a good minute and then started driving.

''Now, I know for a fact that that is _not _the shirt you wore last night, because you wore the pretty blouse I got your for your birthday. Expensive, beautiful, unique pretty blouse. Where is that gorgeous blouse?'' She said in a calm voice and I was scared shitless.

''It might be somewhere back there.'' I pointed at the general location of the hotel. ''With modifications like rips and no buttons.'' I said lamely and she clutched the wheel so tight that veins sprung on her palms.

''Damn, Bella, what the hell did you do last night?''

* * *

**Sooooo, did you like it? You always know you can contact me by PM or on my formspring account, and please, don't be shy, review! Anonymous reviews are also accepted. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**XOXO, Domino**


	3. Do you know Edward Cullen?

**Ooops. Got a little lost in the dates for a while. My apologies *smiles angelicaly***

**Well, here it is, chapter 3 :) Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Things will change from this one... And I hope you'll still like them.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! But please, this time, let's try going over the 9-reviews-mark, okay?**

**Well... Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Do you know Edward Cullen?**

''You wouldn't believe it even if I told you so.'' I said tiredly and leaned against the seat. It's not like I got much sleep and rest after last night.

''Emmett is out looking for you. What the hell are we going to tell him?'' Rosalie asked. ''And is that a rip on your jeans?'' She asked shocked and I blushed beet red. Her eyes widened. ''Bella, did you have sex with someone last night?'' She asked in a voice half-shocked, half-amused. I blushed even redder.

''We're going to tell Emmett I met some friends from school. And that I couldn't find you because you two ran off to the bathroom and I so did not want to be scarred for the rest of my life.'' Rosalie's cheeks blushed pink and her lips curved into a smile. ''And that you brought me home because... My friend doesn't have a car and we stayed up all night.''

''It's not like that isn't true.'' Rosalie said and I blushed. She put a strand of her golden-blond hair behind her ear. ''Who would have thought that little Bella would do something like running off with a stranger and doing God knows what the entire night. Not to mention in Luxury hotel!'' She sighed dreamily. ''Was he rich? Did he pay you? Oh, my God, he didn't use you, did he?'' She kept talking and I put my palm over her mouth.

''Shut it Rosalie.'' I said and she licked my palm. ''Eew!'' I screamed and laughed.

''At least he likes rock.'' She said and I stared at her.

''Huh?'' I asked, completely baffled.

''The shirt you're wearing- it's his, right? That's a new rock-band and Emmett is their manager.'' Emmett worked as a manager, obviously, for many celebrities. He was responsible for a number of carriers in the music, movie and TV business.

''Oh.'' I said weakly. Well, if I ever try to find this guy, I'll go from there- he listens to a rising rock-band. At least he did have good taste in music.

We finally arrived to my apartment and Rosalie agreed to wait in the living room and call Emmett while I got a shower and new clothes. He was absolutely livid when I exited the bathroom in my sweat pants and a white shirt. I was still red from the extra hot water.

''Do you have any fucking idea what so ever how worried I was?'' He yelled at me and I bowed my head. ''I had no fucking clue where you were! You could have been abducted! Killed! Or worse!'' He yelled and I looked at him.

''What's worse than being killed?'' I asked and Rosalie snickered.

''Trust me there are worse things.'' He said grimly and I rolled my eyes.

''Chill it, Emmett. I just got together with some friends.'' I said and he relaxed a bit.

''Don't ever do that to me again! You don't even know this city.'' He said and I knew he was over the fight and just glad I'm back home and he knew I was safe.

''Don't worry EmBear.'' I said and giggled. He glared at me.

''Stop calling me that.'' He said menacingly and Rosalie laughed with me.

''Come on, baby, let's go home, no one's going to attack her here.'' Rosalie said while tugging his arm. It was obvious that they made up. Gah.

''Okay, when I start having bad mental pictures, you two need to get the hell out of my apartment.'' I said, pushing them out.

''Yeah, you would know about bad, wouldn't you?'' Rosalie said smugly and I slammed the door in her face.

**O.o.O**

Two months passed quickly, me still jobless and sleeping all day and feeling sick of it. The ringing of my phone woke me up.

''Do you have a death wish?'' I asked groggily, not even looking who called.

''No, just calling my sister to remind her about lunch today. 4 o'clock. Be at my office.'' Emmett said chirpily and hung up. I groaned, hating him for waking me up at ten in the morning. I didn't have to go to school. I still had no job. I was completely free at twenty and I should be sleeping, dammit!

I got up, showered and plopped in front of the TV. I decided to do nothing as I was supposed to.

I would probably find a job much more easier if I had a college degree, but I had no wish to go to college. I don't know why, but I never liked it very much. I was a good student, a great student, but here I was, deciding not to go to college.

I came to Vegas and got an apartment with my inheritance money- when Grandma Swan passed away, we all got piles of cash. I put it in good use. Emmett said he would help me find a job, but for now, nothing seemed to pop up.

I still had more than enough money, so a job wasn't really necessary to me. I used my money for various things- apartment, clothes, tattoos. But I didn't spend that much.

I got up and started picking out clothes, ending in my blazing yellow Chucks, a yellow Converse shirt and the jeans from that night. The rip didn't actually look so bad- at least I kept convincing myself that because these were still my favorite jeans.

At 3.30 I went out of the house with my iPod ear buds in my ear, listening to 'Airplanes' and walking slowly to the building my brother worked in. When I got there a huge crowd of reporters with flashing cameras stood there. This was the second time this happened to me and it happened to Emmett every day. I pushed through them, not caring or hearing what they yelled in my ear until someone ripped out my ear phone.

''Do you know Edward Cullen?''

''Is that why you're here?''

''Can you say something about the rumors of his wedding with an anonymous fan?''

I started getting claustrophobic and tears welled up in my eyes as more and more paparazzi came and asked questions about this Edward person who I've never heard of in my life. I saw spots from all the lights that flashed in my eyes.

''Get lost you vultures!'' I heard a familiar voice and then a strong hand pulled me out of the crowd. I blinked a few times when we were inside and my vision cleared.

''Thanks, Seth.'' I said to the young guard that was always there to save me from the vultures, as he so correctly named them. He was from La Push and both Em and I knew him since we were kids. His dad was friends with our dad and that was basically how Seth got the job. Not that he was bad at it.

''No prob, Bells.'' He looked out. ''Damn, they're really crazy about this guy.'' He muttered.

''What guy?'' I said as I went to take the elevator to Em's floor and Seth escorted me.

''This big shot rock-star from England, some Cullen guy. The dude is completely cool, looks totally ordinary and acts normal, but those idiots can't seem to stop following him everywhere. He already hates it here.'' Seth said and I laughed.

''Can't blame the guy.'' I said as the elevator ringed and I entered the waiting room. ''Bye Seth.''

''Bye, B.'' He said and the elevator door close. I said 'hi' to Emmett's secretary Irina and proceeded to knock on the door.

''Wait.'' She said. ''Don't interrupt. He has the new client in. I'll buzz him, sit down.'' She said kindly.

I nodded and sat and she pressed the button.

''Yeah?'' I heard Emmett's tired voice.

''Bella's here.'' Irina said, smiling kindly at me.

''Okay, tell her to wait a bit.'' He said and Irina nodded, as if he could see her.

''So what's up with this guy?'' I asked Irina and she smiled dreamily.

''Edward Cullen? Oh, he's the perfect man. He just came here from England and he has the cutest British accent!'' She chirped and I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to hear about British accents.

''And the media is all over him because he's not only good-looking, he also can sing damn fine. He's with Emmett in there discussing about re-doing some old song. He just rushed in with the idea. And boy is he good looking...'' She sighed again.

''I suppose you'll tell me.'' I said with a smile.

''Hell yeah, I'll tell you.'' She smiled. ''He's gorgeous- tall, lean but with muscles, with big bright green eyes and bronze, literally bronze hair to die f... Bella, are you okay?'' She asked concerned.

No, I was not fucking okay. I was sure I was as pale as Death, since I had the bloody feeling of knowing exactly who Edward Cullen was.

''Tell my brother I got sick and couldn't meet him for lunch.'' I said quickly and ran off to the elevators as she nodded, completely confused. I pressed the button fiercely and the elevator finally started coming. From the tenth floor of the building.

Crap!

I heard the door open behind me and the oh-so-fucking-familiar velvety voice with a British accent.

''Thanks Em. I owe you one, mate.''

''You owe me a lot more.'' Emmett said jokingly.

''Bella?'' He sounded very confused and the elevator dinged. Too late. I turned around as I took a deep breath.

Damn right, next to Emmett stood the insanely sexy guy I screwed in many different ways not so long ago, now known as Edward Cullen, who stared at me in utter surprise.

And then he grinned and I blushed red all over.

* * *

**Oh, I see you're done! Nice =)**

**Leave me some love.**

**XOXO Domino**


	4. Dayuuuum

**Alright guys! We've managed to get 10 reviews! *uses slight sarcasm***

**I love every review I get, but I would love it even more if there were more of them. Please, lets go to the BIG numbers :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Dayuuuum**

''Bella, where were you going?'' Emmett asked and I averted my eyes from the sinfully sexy Brit who kept staring at me and grinning his sexy confident smile.

''I... Uh.. I felt sick?'' It sounded like a question and my voice came out as a squeal. Emmett pursed his lips and I knew he was about to laugh.

''You felt sick.'' He stated, with a grimace.

''Yep.'' I answered in a stronger voice.

''You could have just said you didn't want to have lunch.'' He said.

_Why are you torturing me like this? Let me gooooo!_

''Maybe some other time.'' I said and walked backwards into the elevator pressing the button for the lobby frantically. Before the door closed I saw Brit-boy Edward wink at me.

Damn, I must have been as red as tomato juice but I couldn't help myself. I put the earphones back in and tried turning on the iPod to make some mental peace before I realized that my ear phones didn't work no more.

Fucking paparazzi.

The elevator door opened and I ran out ignoring Seth's confused yells and, as I ran further out, the reporter's who yelled shit at me. One of them stopped me and smiled a slimy smile with his greasy pony tail and leather jacket. He caught my wrist tightly, pulling me back. Something snapped and I yelped in pain.

''Come on sugar, give us something- we're only trying to get our pay checks.'' He said and squeezed my wrist even more tightly. Tears were in my eyes.

''Let go of me.'' I hissed and he laughed.

''Give me my story and I will.'' He said.

''You might wanna listen to the girl.'' Emmett's voice traveled to my ears and I looked up to him, Seth, Edward and three other tall, buff looking guys. Probably security. The guy held my hand one second longer and then released me and I paled up when I realized it already started to swell and was black and blue.

''I just want my story, and I have the right to get it.'' The guy said. ''So, is it true this is the future Mrs. Cullen?'' He said with a sleazy smile. When the realization came that my legs were both unharmed, I kneed him in the balls on pure impulse.

He yelled and fell to the ground, clutching his groin. I heard Emmett cough to cover a laugh and he put his arms around me.

''Damn, B.'' He whispered as the crowd of paparazzi got bigger. ''Dad's gonna freak.''

''You're not telling him anything!'' I said in a pleading voice and he chuckled.

''I think he's gonna find out.'' He said showing all the cameras.

''You need to go to a hospital, Bells.'' Seth said, worried.

''Yeah, how do you propose we do that?'' I asked sarcastically looking at the reporters. No way we were going to get past them without me hurting my hand even more.

''OI!'' Edward yelled at someone across the street. ''Guys.'' He told the three buffs and they made a pretty big passage. Edward went in front of us.

''Are you sure, Edward?'' Emmett asked as he lead me through the crowd.

''Yeah. No problem, mate.'' Edward said cheerfully and entered into a big black limo that I immediately recognized. Emmett pulled me in and shut the door. I practically glued myself to the window. Emmett sat between me and Brit-boy.

I just knew my face was red.

''Where to, boss?'' The driver asked and smiled when he saw me.

Oh, now I knew my face looked like I poured red paint all over it.

''The hospital.'' Edward said coolly.

''Thanks, Edward.'' Emmett said, relieved.

''I said, no problem.'' Edward answered.

''This is my younger sister, Bella. Bella, this is Edward Cullen.'' Emmett introduced us and I waved awkwardly with my left hand.

''I'd shake your hand, but...'' I pointed at my black and blue right wrist.

He nodded and flashed that grin of his, the one that made me insane and I turned around, staring out the tainted window.

''I think dad's gonna be proud.'' Emmett said with a smile.

''Why?'' I asked confused.

''Cause you kneed that idiot. He's gonna be ecstatic.'' He said and I laughed.

''Naw, he's gonna be sad he didn't get to threaten him with a shotgun like he does to every guy in a ten mile radius of me.'' I said with a giggle.

The car pulled to a stop and I opened my door to see we were in front of a hospital. I sighed.

''Well, Bella, you successfully managed to stay out of the hospital for a week. Congrats.'' Emmett said as he laughed I just rolled my eyes at him and when Brit-boy came, we followed him inside. He went to the counter and the nurse there almost fell on the ground when she saw him.

''Hi, could you page Dr. Carlisle Cullen?'' He asked quietly and she started nodding like a doll. I snickered.

''Edward, what happened?'' I heard a nice voice and turned around to see a doctor running towards us. Luckily, my mouth didn't fall open.

He was tall and blond, with a sexy face and bright blue eyes. Dayuuuum.

He also had a British accent.

Dayuuuum time two.

''Bella here broke her hand- I think.'' Edward said and the doctor looked at me. And then at Emmett.

''I know you... You're Edward's manager, right?'' The doctor asked and Em nodded. ''And how do you fit into this story?'' He asked me.

''I'm his sister.'' I pointed at Emmett. ''Some reporter caught my hand trying to get some info about him'' I pointed at Edward. ''And something snapped. And then his limo drove us here.'' I finished like a retarded kid.

All three men laughed at me and I blushed red.

''I'm Edward's father. Those reporters can be rather pushy.'' He sighed. ''Come on, let's check on you.'' I followed him and Edward and Emmett followed me.

''So she's been to hospitals a lot?'' Edward asked and I blushed.

''Yeah, she's clumsy as hell. I think she broke her arm about ten times.'' Emmett said.

''She can hear you.'' I answered in a cold voice. ''And it was thirteen, not counting this time.'' I admitted, ashamed.

After an hour or so, I exited the doctor's office with a new brace that covered my skin from my fingers to my elbow. My wrist wasn't broken, just sprained.

''Thanks, Dr. Cullen.'' I said quietly and he smiled warmly.

''Call me Carlisle. If what your brother told me is true, we'll meet again, very soon.'' He said with a low chuckle. Can you spell DILF?

''My brother is an idiot.'' I moaned.

''What did I do now?'' Emmett's sigh came from behind me.

''You're an idiot. Reason enough.'' I said and he rolled his eyes, trying to ruffle my hair. I ducked and avoided it. ''Leave my hair alone.''

''Leave my idiocy alone.'' He said and I laughed.

''Guess you're feeling better.'' I heard out of nowhere and jumped up. I didn't realize Edward was behind me.

''Huh?'' I said brilliantly and then remembered how I actually ran into the crowd of paparazzi because I lied I'm sick. ''Oh, yeah. Loads better.'' I said quickly, feeling my cheeks blush a little.

''You didn't feel well?'' Carlisle asked and I knew I was in deep shit.

''She said she felt sick... But I thought she wanted to get out of the lunch.'' Emmett said sounding embarrassed. I felt bad now.

''Sick? I'm not letting you going until I examine you and draw some blood.'' Carlisle said sternly and I went pale again.

''There's absolutely no need to draw my blood. And it will be expensive. No worries. I'm great.'' I managed to cough out and the three men stared at me like I was crazy.

''I'll cover any costs. It's my fault in a way.'' Edward said and I started panicking.

''No!'' I nearly yelled. ''I'm fine. I'm not sick. I don't need a blood test.'' I said and stepped away.

''Bells, come on.'' Emmett said, worried and with guilt in his voice. Edward whispered something to Carlisle and Carlisle nodded to someone behind me.

''Come on, sugar.'' I heard a female voice and turned to see two big and strong nurses coming towards me and holding me.

_Oh shit._

_

* * *

_**Sooo, how do you like it? Next chapter is going to be somewhat of a downfall for some of you, but please, stick with me to the end. Can you guess already?**

**Review people. Mama needs some love.**

**XOXO Domino**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Now that's the reviewing I like people! Thank you so much!**

**Well, I won't bother you with an A/N. Go on, keep reading, you know you want to.**

**P.S.- I googled it. It's not too soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise**

We were back in Edward's limo and I was stuck between him and Emmett. Emmett was hugging me and shushing me and Edward looked guilty and sorry.

Me? I was still crying.

After Carlisle examined me and took out the syringe I seriously tried to make a run for it. I managed to get all the way to the door and opened them to find the nurses, Emmett and Edward waiting there. I broke out in tears, saying I didn't need my blood drawn.

Yeah, as if they would listen. I screamed and fought and kicked some ass- Emmett and Edward had the nail-marks and bruises to prove it- but it did me no good. I cried like a baby the entire time and didn't even get a lollipop afterward. Carlisle gave Emmett some pills and told him to give them to me to calm me down.

It was absolutely painful, unnecessary and embarrassing and I was now hitting my brother with my good hand while I was still crying.

''I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!'' I repeated over and over. ''I hope Rose gets so mad she'll turn you into a girl you stupid motherfucker!'' I said and hit him in the ribs. He winced again.

''Maybe you should try forcing those pills down her throat, mate.'' Edward whispered and I turned and glared at him.

''Shut it, Brit-boy!'' I growled angrily and blushed when I realized what I blurted. He seemed to have remembered it too, if we were going to believe the winning grin on his face.

''Shh, Bella, no need to attack Edward.'' Emmett said.

''Yeah right. Carlisle just guessed I felt sick when I came to your office without anyone telling him, huh?'' I asked, annoyed.

''Look, I'm sorry okay?'' Edward said and I looked at him, still glaring. He tried to suppress a smile. Of course.

We stopped in front of Emmett's place because he figured I shouldn't be alone right now. Rosalie was sitting on the doorstep and jumped up when I walked out of the limo.

''What the hell happened?'' She demanded and looked up at Edward. ''And who the hell are you?'' She asked rudely. Edward just smiled his smile.

''I'm her ride.'' He said and I blushed beet-red. Fortunately, Emmett couldn't see me since my back were turned to him.

Unfortunately, I was facing Rosalie.

She looked at me, then Edward, then me again and then her eyes widened a bit.

''Her ride?'' She asked suspiciously. ''Must have been one hell of a ride if you were involved.'' She said and both of them laughed, leaving me standing there, pissed at the entire world and Emmett completely confused.

''Huh?'' He asked and I paled in fear.

''Nothing Babe.'' Rosalie said. ''You wouldn't get it anyway.'' She chuckled and Edward joined her. ''Come on, honey.'' She said to me. ''It was nice meeting you. I'm Rosalie, by the way.'' She said and waved at Edward.

''Edward Cullen.'' He said. God, could he be more self-absorbed? I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

''Thanks.'' I said, awkwardly.

''Anytime.'' He said and waved as he got in the car. Emmett slammed the door and the limo drove away.

''You know, most people would pay huge amounts of money to be in the company of Edward Cullen. You screamed, cried, insulted him and beat the crap out of him. Are you fucking crazy?'' Emmett asked me. Rosalie laughed. I blushed. As usual.

**O.o.O**

''No, Rosalie, I'm not telling you a thing.'' I said for the zillionth time the next day. Emmett was at work and I was all groggy from the pills he eventually made me drink. Rosalie wanted to know every single detail of whatever she thought happened between me and Edward. And she'd been asking about it the entire day.

''Bella, come on! He is a hot, famous, celebrity guy!'' She whined. ''You gotta tell me!'' She practically screamed.

''No!'' I yelled and started rubbing my temples. My headache started returning. ''Please, Rosie, stop torturing me.'' I asked quietly.

''But you're torturing me! I wanna know how he was! Was he good? Was he bad? How long did he last? How long was he? What did he do to you? What did you do to him? Did he...''

''It was great!'' I screamed. ''It was fucking fantastic! The best fuck in my entire fucking life!''

Suddenly the door slammed.

''Little sister said fucking what?'' I heard Emmett growled and blushed from head to toe. And when Emmett walked into the kitchen, looking absolutely livid with Edward Cullen following after him, I wanted to die.

I pressed my lips as Rosalie tried to cover up her laughter with coughing, unsuccessfully and Edward grinned cockily from behind him.

''Come on Bella, repeat that and give me the name and address of that fucker so I can make sure he never does that again!'' He yelled and Edward's smile faltered a little.

And I burst out laughing, making Emmett only more angrier while he screamed all sorts of things he was going to do to the poor man and Edward's face was the mask of pain. Rosalie and I were practically rolling on the floor laughing.

''Damn it Bella!'' Emmett yelled and slammed his fist against the table.

''Oh chill it, honey. I made Bella say that. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.'' Rosalie purred as she kissed him. ''Why is the big-ass celebrity in the house?'' She asked as she pointed at Edward.

''Because I forgot the designs for his new CD in the house office.'' He sighed heavily. ''I'm sorry for this. These women are crazy.'' He said to Edward, who still looked a little shaken.

''It's okay. Best fun I've had in weeks.'' Edward said, shaking his head. I stopped laughing and had the strong urge to stick my tongue out at him.

''Come on, Bella. Let's go out on the porch and leave the grown-ass men to do their stuff in here without interruptions from us weak and unworthy women.'' Rosalie said in a very sarcastic tone of voice and I saw Emmett gulp.

''Yeah, let's go.'' I said and got up, walking past Edward like I didn't notice it. That would have been much more fun if he hadn't brushed my thigh 'accidentally' and I had the urge to jump him again.

I, of course, loosing my mind, didn't see Emmett's sneaker and stumble across it, nearly smashing my head against the cupboard. Typically.

Rosalie followed after me, giggling and we went out on the porch, plopping into the chairs. It was a sunny day and the heat felt good on my skin. I closed my eyes.

''That was embarrassing.'' I said finally and Rosalie laughed.

''What was? You, nearly cracking your head open in my hallway or you announcing to the entire neighbourhood that the man is a Sex God?'' She asked and I thought about it.

''Both. But I think the first one was a teensy bit worse.'' I sighed.

Rosalie and I sat in silence, and I was just thinking about the sun's heat and of course, the so called Sex God that was just in my brother's house, probably having a blast. Goodness, if Emmett ever found out about what happened between me and Edward, this world will be one British rock-star short.

Seriously. I'm sure he would kill any guy who touched me. Luckily he didn't know about anything that happened back home, or he chose to ignore it. To be honest, Jacob Black, my first boyfriend, the one who took my virginity, was bigger than him. And Mike Newton, my second boyfriend, was such a wuss I took care of him myself.

But somehow, even though I spent a lot more time with them, I didn't care when Em threatened to kill them. With Edward, it was just different in a way. I would really, really, _really _hate to see him get beaten to death by my big brother.

''You said his dad was the doctor? What did he look like?'' Rosalie asked out of the blue.

''DILF. The man is where DILF originated from.'' I said giggling and she laughed. My phone rang and I checked to see it was a strange number. Still giggling, I answered.

''Hello?'' I asked into the phone.

''Isabella? It's Carlisle.'' I heard from the other side.

''Hi, Carlisle.'' I said smiling at Rosalie. ''What's up?''

''I have your blood results.'' He said in a wavering voice.

''And? Is... is something wrong?'' I asked, completely panicking.

''Your hCG levels are a higher than normal.'' He said and stopped.

''I have no idea what that is. English please?'' I asked. Rosalie stared at me like I was dying then and there.

''It means that you might be pregnant.'' He said and my phone dropped on the floor.

''Bella? Bella!'' I heard Rosalie's voice but didn't answer. I was vaguely aware that she took my phone. ''Hi, I'm Rosalie, Bella's friend and Em's girlfriend, what the hell is going on?'' She practically screamed into the phone. She stayed silent for a second and then nodded. ''Okay, I'll get her there. But you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on.'' She hissed her threat and ended the call.

''Bells? Get up, we have to go.'' She said and I complied. She dragged me around the house trying to find her car keys and ignore Emmett and Edward's questions about what's wrong with me. She sat me down in her red BMW and headed out.

* * *

**Well, just a reminder, if you kill me now, you don't get to see what happens later, so please don't, okay?**

**Review, PM me, write on my Formspring... Whichever you prefer.**

**XOXO Domino**


End file.
